


Bugs

by deadmeaties



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood, Bugs, Egg Laying, Eggs, Kink, M/M, Oviposition, Poison, Pregnancy, Xeno, caseyraph, numbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmeaties/pseuds/deadmeaties
Summary: Fic based on The Insecta Trifecta episode of 2012 TMNTCasey gets destroyed by a bug.





	Bugs

I struggled to stay standing, my ass getting downright handed to me. I thought me and Raph could take them together, but when Raph fled the scene, kicking and screaming, I knew I was screwed.  
They tore me off my feet and threw me to the ground, knocking the wind from my lungs. I hunted for some escape route around me, trying to grab at any weapon, but there was too much holding me down. These bugs were strong. Way stronger than they looked. The sudden cold feeling of liquid seeping into my clothing and dripping against my skin was overwhelming. It forced me to focus on the enemy at hand instead of escape. Unfortunately, even the squirming I was working at was put to a stop. That liquid began to make me feel like nothing. It made my limbs tingly and my fingers immobile. In fact, I couldn’t move any part of me.  
Panic set in, my mind racing back and forth, DESPERATE for some freedom, for the claustrophobia not to kick in. I gasped for air only to have my mouth covered with something sticky and strong.  
The next thing I knew there was a striking pain in my head and then darkness overwhelmed me. 

It felt like hours later...or days…or even weeks… Actually, it felt like weeks before I started to come back to my senses. I woke up slow, body feeling warm and tingly still, my head aching slightly. The darkness in my vision faded slowly. I felt like I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying. It all sounded of only mumbling.  
Though my vision remained hazy, I could at least make out now that I was not with my friends. It seemed like I was with those freaks from early. The bug people.  
I grumbled a little and tried to collect myself. Of course in my haziness, the noise I made seemed to notify them that I was awake now.  
Baxter Stockman, I believe, spoke, “Looks like he's awake.”  
He started walking toward me and I fidgeted a little, but could hardly move. I blinked a few times to try and clear my head. I stayed quiet for awhile while they talked about stuff I couldn’t listen to very well. I started to compile a list of things that were going on, so that I could find my ground a little better.  
One, I was trapped. Two, it was possible Raph didn’t remember what happened, so nobody might know where I was. Three, I’m being held captive by giant bugs. Ew, but also rad. Uh, and four, I’m pretty sure.. that I am upside down.  
The last one hit me pretty suddenly. I felt kinda stupid for only just now realizing, but I was pretty out of it. I realized my hands weren't confined, but there was nothing to be done with them. Even if I could manage to get up to where my legs were restrained, there was no way I’d be able to get them free. I could still hear them talking, so I focused back in.  
“...could cut him open and see what his insides look like.”  
“No no, too risky. We need him alive! For bait.” Baxter buzzed in response, looking at that weird bug creature thing.  
“We could torture him. Or inseminate him.” It said, looking smug. Baxter laughed at this, but I didn’t know why. What did that mean? What the hell was an “inseminate”?!  
“What are you freaks yapping about?! Let me go!” I cried out, apparently alerting the giant ants because one peaked around me and stared straight into my face. I made a disgusted face and leaned away, turning back to the other two and trying to ignore the noncommunicative ants. “Get me down, assholes!”  
I watched Baxter fly closer to me and land right in front of where i was being held. He leaned down and spoke, “We are using you for bait! We can’t let you go. The turtles will want their pet back.” He hissed and buzzed, his mouth dripping with weird yellowish saliva. I wrinkled my nose up, snarling at him. “I don’t care. Let me down. And get out of my face! You’re gross.”  
Baxter sighed deeply and shook his head, “You’re such an imbecile. Why would we let you go? We don’t want you to get lost! The turtles will appreciate that we are keeping you safe, I mean, you don’t even have a collar.”  
I grit my teeth and then spit at him, making sure he knew I was pissed. “When I get out of here, I’m kicking both of your asses!”  
Nothing else was said to me, though. Baxter just stood up and looked towards his other mutant bug friend. “It looks like they haven’t trained their pet well enough. Will you help them out Scumbug, my friend? I think you can tame him.” The way he spoke sat very wrong with me. It sounded monstrous, almost evil. I probably could have held back on the button pushing. I mean, I wasn't going to apologize, because that would show weakness, but...Spitting in his face was probably a step too far. I guess, I always underestimated Baxter Stockman’s abilities. He never seemed like a serious threat. Sure, he’s all sciencey like Donnie, so I should think of him as a danger, but he’s always felt like kind of a joke.  
The large, towering bug creature walked closer to me, looking up and down my body, like he was trying to understand it. Without hesitation, he cut one of my feet loose from the ties with his huge claw-like hand and then grabbed it with the other. He cut the other strings as well and held me in the air by just my ankle. I tried to get out of his grip, but of course my body was still weak and my head was still spinning from the blow earlier. Without much effort, he yanked my pants right off of me and let me fall to the hard ground. I landed roughly on my back and groaned, closing my eyes for a moment and gasping. The air had been knocked right out of my lungs. There wasn’t much time for me to compile myself and figure out an escape before I was pulled up and strung right back where I had just been. The sticky white webs clung to my bare skin and pulled my legs apart. The cold air on my skin felt just terrible. It sent a shudder up my spine. I could hear Baxter talking again, but blood was rushing to my head and I was dizzy from the drop moments ago, on top of everything else, so it was hard to make out anything he was actually saying.  
I had to take some deep breaths and relax a little because I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed and upset. I felt useless and incapable. They had overpowered me so easily and now here I was dangling from the ceiling, half naked. Dwelling in my mind just made things worse though. I was growing too focused on the mental aspect when I needed to be getting the fuck out of this. Hard concentration helped me manage to tune into their words again.  
“Man, for such a tough brute, you sure sport those frilly panties well.” One of them teased and laughed, eliciting a response from me that was slow but rough. “Fuck...off.” I grumbled, blinking slowly.  
Those big, bug-ish feet started towards me, stopping when they were just inches from my face. I felt a sharp claw slide down my thigh, scraping the skin all the way to the line of my underwear. I huffed out a wince of pain and tried to pull my knees together, but it was absolutely impossible. The material holding them apart was strong and held fast. I felt the adrenaline rising in my veins now and the pain and confusion subsided momentarily. The creature hooked it’s claw under my underwear and tore it in one quick tug. It pulled the fabric from me and tossed it to the ground with my pants. Clearly they were having fun tormenting me, watching me writhe and yell to be let go. I hated that I couldn’t get away from them. “Fuck you! Fuck both of you!” I screamed, my voice cracking from the fury in it. I grabbed at it’s legs and punched, clawing and scraped as much as I could, only to have the side of it’s foot collide with my face. I coughed a little, tasting blood in my mouth as my mind spun.  
Scumbug leaned over me, opening his mandibles wide. I could just peek enough to see it’s weird, twisted face and sharp jaws. Dark, sludge like saliva dripped from his mouth in glops. It fell on my thighs and seeped down between my butt and down my spine. I groaned and looked away, some of it just barely missing my face. The goo felt terrible and hot, but numbed every part of me it touched. I could hardly feel my lower half anymore. “What is this shit?! What are you doing to me?” I hissed, wanting to pull my legs away again, but they remained immobile. I felt scared now. So I started to struggle again, grabbing the bug’s ankle and dugging in my nails, scratching at the flesh, but there was no reaction. It obviously didn't give a shit anymore or it didn’t feel it at all and had used earlier as an excuse to kick me in the face.  
It moved around me, not allowing me to claw at it anymore. I yelled frustratedly, hit my hand against the ground. It stood behind me, starting to touch my exposed skin with its cold, harsh claws. It pushed my thighs open more and leaned into me, looking over my body and locking eyes with me from above. I could feel my heart beating in my throat and I looked away from it to calm myself. I couldn’t even read this piece of shit. It was plotting against me telepathically.  
My body was opened and available for it now. I could feel it pushing against me, any hesitation or courtesy being thrown to the wind. It’s dick felt hard and bumpy, but the sensation was mild and I could hardly tell more than it just being a solid, penile appendage. It slid over my skin easy though and liquid dripped onto my hips and down my stomach. I couldn’t tell what kind of liquid, but it was wet.  
It didn’t seem like this was anything but a punishment. This bug was just following orders. Baxter just laughed. It was just to demean me. I wouldn’t let them take my pride away from me or my dignity. I could stay strong even through all of this.  
The appendage was pushed down into my body without resistance, pushing me open quickly. I only felt the pressure from it, no pain at all. It was thick, curved, long, and riddled with bumps and a thickness that made it hard to pull out all the way.  
My arms hung down, hands caressing the laminate flooring. It moved me how it wanted, as it began thrusting into me over and over again. I felt like a ragdoll now, but whatever. This stupid piece of shit couldn’t get the better of me.  
I yelped a little when it yanked me up and made me look it in the face. My chest was almost pressed to it but I weakly pressed my hands against it and avoided as much contact as possible. My head spun from the sudden change in how gravity was affecting me. I turned my head and shut my eyes tightly, trying to avoid thinking about the situation too much. It was making me feel sick to my stomach, but I just hoped Raph would tell everyone I was kidnapped and they’d come rescue me eventually.  
Faster thrusting pulled me out of my mind, forcing me focus onto the sensations inside my body. It made me shudder and groan to feel it so deep, pushing into my stomach. It felt like it had been fucking me for days. My skin was sweaty and flustered and my legs ached to be let go. They were still spread so far apart.  
It just got faster and faster, eventually spilling everything into my body, but something I didn’t expect to feel hit me. It was right after the creature climaxed, it felt so heavy. Heavier than just cum, but I didn’t understand why. Maybe it had different stuff cause it was a bug, but maybe it was because my lower half was so numb? Who the fuck knows.  
When it pulled out of me, it burned a little, but the sludge from before still dulled my nerves. The bug let go of me and I dropped back to being upside down.  
My eyelids felt really heavy and my breathing was uneven as I hung there limply. I stared out at the ground for a while, thinking of nothing and listening to nothing, so I just let sleep take me in comfortably.  
The next few hours were nothing to me. I was practically unconscious the whole time. It was really nice. I was only woken up by being cut down from my confinement. Groaning softly, I rubbed my head and sat up on the floor. My arm was pulled upward and my feet were placed on the ground, but I wasn’t capable of walking yet so I was dropped back down. Pants landed in my lap, my pants luckily, so I pulled them back on, without underwear. Water was thrown in my face, forcing coughs and sputtering out of my tired, sore chest. “What the hell?!” I stammered, rubbing my eyes free of water. My feet were quickly on the ground again and I was made to walk forward, being nudged bit by bit. I stumbled as I walked, trying to figure anything out around me, but it was hard to think.  
I started to feel ill, like I was going to throw up and the more I walked, the worse I felt. It was so sudden and it overtook all of my thinking. “Oh god…” I halted in place, getting shoved a few times to move, but i didn't budge. I hunched over, clutched my stomach, long hair falling into my face. I covered my mouth before dropping to my knees and vomiting on the floor. A collective sound around me of disgust was made, but I didn’t care at all. I really couldn’t manage to think about anything beside where I was headed and how sick I felt.  
Moments later, I was made to get off the floor and start moving again. It was obvious they knew I wasn’t well enough to escape. I kept tripping and falling, scraping my palms on the floor, but i would get up and bump into things before falling again. They would just laugh at me. Not like I expected them to care.  
For a long time I was walking aimlessly, following where I was being pushed. Then, I just wasn’t. Something had picked me up and my feet weren’t even on the ground anymore. I could see the ground below me, spinning violently. It woke me up pretty quickly. I gasped and shoved away from whatever was holding me, forcing myself to almost fall backwards and tumble to my death. “Don’t squirm.” It hissed before slapping me onto another web and then leaving. I was left heaving for breath, my heart racing violently in my chest from the scare.  
“Casey?” A soft voice called from my right and I glanced over toward it. It was Leonardo.  
“Woah… Check it out. It’s the cutie squad.” I laughed lazily, staring at Leo, Karai, and April. “What’s up, guys?”  
“Jeez, you look like shit... If you don’t mind me saying.” Karai spoke up, pursing her lips.  
“I have to agree with Karai,” April put in, Leo providing a nod as well.  
“Got my ass handed to me by some bugs I guess… You know...The normal shit.” I shrugged a little and laughed. Letting my head fall back because I didn't really having the energy to hold it up anymore. I just wanted to sleep for 50 years. The numbness was wearing off and I could feel every ache and pain inside of me. I closed my eyes for a bit, then opened them again to watch everyone fighting. April, Leo, and Karai were all set free first. Whatever, it wasn’t like I was in great shape anyway, but I still wanted to fight. “Get me out of this shit!!” I screamed, my voice hoarse. Things were happening very fast around me and I wasn’t mentally strong enough to keep up. I dropped to a metal bar below me just moments later after being let down. I held on tightly, staring down into the steep drop. It made me feel sicker now. Maybe I really didn’t need to do anything this time around. 

Defeating Baxter Stockman and his bugs took a little longer than expected, but they managed and I watched most of it when I felt well enough again. Raph carried my incapable ass down from the height and set me on the ground before we all bailed to the sewer again. Karai vanished per the normal and things seemed pretty okay.  
I limped along behind everyone while they walked and chatted. Donnie congratulated Raph on getting through his fear of bugs and Leo said he was proud of him. It was a cute moment really, but it would be cuter if I didn’t feel like dying.  
Nobody really said anything to me, which was totally fine because I didn’t wanna say anything about anything to anyone ever. This was to be another fine secret to be locked away in the National Mind Bank of Casey Jones.  
We got to the lair and I laid down on the couch while everyone dispersed to their own separate locations. Mikey sat in front of the tv and turned on a cartoon I would watch, but didn’t want to think or feel right now.  
I fell asleep on the couch and stayed there for god knows how long. This time I was convinced it was actually weeks.  
When I woke up, everyone was up and doing things around the lair and causing the normal amount of commotion. Mikey was cooking, Raph was practicing with his punching bag, Leo had the TV on while skimming a comic and Donnie was leaning over the back of the couch and showing April something on his T-Phone. I sat up slowly and groaned, hand on my head.  
“Damn, Case. You’ve been out for like 20 hours. We tried waking you but you didn’t budge. Donnie said you were alive though.” Raph’s voice wracked around my head for a bit, processing before I understood what he really said.  
“Uh, yeah… I guess I was really tired…” I pushed myself up fully and stood up straight, stretching a little before heading to the bathroom. I limped a little on the way there, buy made it alright. I shut and locked the door before taking a second. The nerves built in me at the thought of pulling off my pants. I didn’t really want to know what was underneath. I felt grimy and dirty and my insides hurt, but I had to clean up or I would just feel worse later. Quickly, I got off all my clothes and started the shower. I texted Raph that I forgot clean clothes and asked him to just leave some outside the bathroom for me, then made sure to leave hearts at the end so he knew I loved and appreciated him.  
Climbing in the shower was a bit of a feat, but I made it. The water was still cool, but it was warming up quickly. So I shut my eyes and hung my head under the spray until it got hot. I moved into the water entirely and the heat soaked into my aching bones and made me feel a million times better. I rinsed myself off fully, taking the time to relax in the water and breathe deeply. Leo always said deep breathing was the key to inner peace. Not that I was known for taking Leo’s advice, but right now it sounded good.  
I opened my eyes slowly, hands sliding through my wet hair, but my focus landed on the light pink water that was coming from my body. My relaxation was gone then and panic set in. I reached behind me and touched the back of my thigh, pulling my hand away to find blood smeared on my finger tips. “Oh god…” I rinsed off my hand and closed my eyes again before cleaning any blood off my body. Blood didn’t bother me, but the reason and situation for it did.  
I made sure the water ran clear before continuing my shower as usual, wanting to forget all of what happened. Constant panic attacks over this shit was stupid! I was just letting them win, letting them get the best of me. My stomach ached, though. Every second felt like I was closer and closer to vomiting again.  
I washed myself completely, spending like an hour in the shower just contemplating things. The hot water was starting to fade, so I decided to get out.  
I turned off the water and dried off with my towel. The fabric felt nice, warm and fluffy against my face and my sore skin. I stood in front of the heat fogged mirror and wiped it off with my hand, exposing my reflection. I looked tired. Kinda beat up, but mostly tired. There was a bruise on my cheek and my lip was a little busted. My neck had a bruise on the front, that trailed down a little towards my collar bones. It hurt to touch.  
My chest had a scratch all the way down to the bottom of my rib cage. The scratch was red and sore, not deep enough for scarring though. Following that, there were scrapes on my hips too, but… Did I gain weight? I stared into the mirror, touching my stomach lightly. I turned to the side and rubbed my hand over the nearly flat surface. I guess I’ve been slacking a little... It seemed like I was a little bigger than normal.  
When I peeked out the door, my clothes were sitting right there. I snatched them up and started to get dressed, moving slowly so the sickness I was feeling didn't hit me hard again. Having underwear on made me feel safer.  
I collected my stuff off the ground, piling it in my arm. My hair was still damp, but not wet enough for me to carry around my towel, so I hung it up. I made sure the bathtub looked clean and there wasn’t any residue of blood showing on the porcelain surface, then I bailed out of the bathroom.  
I slipped into Raph’s room and tossed my clothes went into a small pile on the floor. They were all my clothes of course, all dirty ones I needed to take to my house and wash.  
I ruffled my hair a little and leaned against the wall, holding my stomach for a moment. God, I needed to be careful. Every weird movement made me feel sick and being so dodgy like this really shook me up.  
“What are you doing, Casey?” Raph spoke up out of nowhere and I jumped, looking up quickly.  
“Fuck! I didn’t know you were in here.” I gasped and pushed back my hair, taking a second again. God, I hated how close to vomiting I felt.  
“Sorry to scare you, I guess, but… really. What are you doing? You look sick. You’re just leanin’ there. And! You were in the shower for god knows how long.” His voice was started to eat at me the more he spoke. It was making him hard to listen too. Raph was oddly just grating on my nerves, but I also wanted him to just hold me. “You slept for forever and haven't even talked to me at all, Casey. I’m-”  
I interrupted him, “Raph… Shut up, okay? Will you just…” I walked to where he was sitting on his bed, “Be quiet for a little.” I laid down, pulling him down too in the process. My arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and I didn't really care how he felt about this. It was making me feel better. “I'm tired, man.” I grumbled against his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
“You slept for too long. You really shouldn’t sleep more, Casey.” His voice was that soothing, low tone now and I melted into it.  
“Just a little more sleep. You sleep with me this time.”  
Raph didn't say anything else, he just laid there quietly and wrapped one arm around me. I fell asleep again pretty quickly.

The next few days were spent sleeping and occasionally vomiting. Everyone was alarmed now, confused by my actions. I didn’t understand them myself, but my stomach ached to the touch. Something was really wrong with me.  
My sleep grew more and more restless. I tossed and turned in the night, woke up sweating when I finally did get to sleep, then would throw up what little I had in my stomach. The pressure in my stomach was unbearable. Donnie quarantined me to his lab, but Raph let me use his bed instead of the lab table. They moved it in there for me to be more comfortable, but he told me that I better scrub it down before he sleeps on it next time.  
Donnie didn’t really know what to do with me, but he figured he’d just monitor all my symptoms closely and figure something out if it worsened. There wasn’t much else he could do.  
My stomach was getting bigger and my mood was worsening. I wore baggy sweaters so it wasn’t visible, because nobody knew what was happening to me yet. I didn’t really either, but I was starting to suspect something.  
A few nights later, I jolted awake, gasping for breath. My body ached worse than normal, my hands were shaking, and my vision was blurry, but something made me get out of bed. My chest heaved, trying to force me to vomit, but there was nothing in my stomach at the moment. I stumbled out of Donnie’s lab and out of the lair. I had no idea where I was going really, I just wanted to be somewhere else. My feet were taking me wherever they wanted.  
Probably an hour passed when I finally decided to stop walking. I curled up in an empty, man made hole in the wall, my back resting against the cool, smooth surface. It felt nice to be here. The walls were kind of damp and for some reason that felt amazing. I closed my eyes again and drifted into a weird comatose state, filled with vivid dreams.  
In my fever induced hallucinations, I saw it. That bug creature. It was looking down at me, touching me, laughing at me. Or maybe it was real. I don’t know. He was still out there. It was probably easy for him to track me down. It grabbed me and tore off my limbs. I saw Raph, too. He smiled at me then lost all his skin before it glued itself back on. Hallucination Casey beckoned Raph seductively and he melted into me like ice cream. I saw spider like creatures crawling from our mouths. Everything turned to worms and maggots before I saw blurs of hands and claws swarming around me, confining me. They were pushing down into my throat and choking me.  
A loud buzz woke me from my fever night terrors. I sat up, coughing violently, confused by the noise, and sickened by all movement. The buzzing wouldn’t stop. It would pause for a minute and then continue. I looked around for the source, following the sound to find it was my phone on the ground outside of the hole. I must have dropped it or kicked it out. Slowly, I reached down to grab it and looked at the screen. It was blurry, but it said “Donnie” with a picture of an ass below it. I answered the phone carefully, greeting him with a groggy, “Hello…?”  
“Casey! There you are. We’ve been calling you all day. We were about to track your phone. Raph is pacing like crazy.” He spoke frantically, but I couldn’t latch onto much.  
“Well, here I am… I'm good. I gotta go though.” I mumbled, hardly waiting for a response before hanging up. The phone was placed back down on the ground before I curled back up in the hole. Unfortunately, my peace didn’t last very long.  
I felt something move in my stomach. Fear rose quickly and I placed my hand on the small bump, feeling it shift a little again. I paled and sat up, staring down at my stomach. “What the fuck?” I hissed under my breath, swallowing thickly. I was going to get up and call Donnie back, but something dropped and my inside felt way heavier now. I hunched over and clutched at my stomach, groaning deeply. My breathing picked up to a heavy pant, my body starting to react oddly. I felt something building up in my throat and when I vomited this time around, it was bright green. I gagged, startled at the sight, but threw up again.  
I was heaving, leaning over and vomiting onto the ground outside the hole in the wall. It didn’t burn, in fact, it kind of soothed my throat and it got easier each time. It seemed subsided, but I felt something pushing up through my throat. It was very unnatural and made me squirm anxiously. I gripped at my throat, hacking a little. When I finally managed to cough it up, I stared at it on the ground, my eyes wide in fear. I reached it down and picked it up. It was an egg… My chest tightened and I dropped it onto the ground, scrambling away from it quickly and deeper into the hole.  
I felt more coming, pushing up into my throat and making me feel like I was suffocating. I coughed a few times, before covering my mouth. They wouldn’t go away, though. The green liquid started to seep through my fingers and I had no other choice to throw up the eggs into my palm. It only got worse the more I coughed up. I could feel more inside my body and they were pushing against me, begging to come out. I felt like a monster.  
Embarrassed and disgusted with myself and how primal I felt, I hid my face in my sweater as I pushed my pants and underwear to my knees. I stayed sitting, my back against the wall with my knees to my chest.  
I didn’t have to try very hard to push the eggs out of me. That bright green liquid pooled under me too. There were a lot of them. Some rolled away from me, but I didn’t care where they went.  
The feeling got more intense as something moved in me. It was an egg, though. It felt alive, squirming in my body. I screamed breathlessly in fear, watching some creature pull out of me and crawl over the pile of eggs. I moaned shakily and watched it in terror. It was some weird ass bug. It was horrifying to look at and think that came out of my body. I didn’t want to see it anymore. I didn't what it to LIVE. I quickly lifted my foot and slammed my shoe down on it, crushing it with a harsh crunching noise that made my skin crawl. I could tell the others were going to hatch soon, but my consciousness was slipping. I managed to step on a few more before I passed out there in the dim light.

I was happy to see that I woke up still in the hole, but it didn’t seem like too much later. Some of those bugs still lingered around and I took no time in finding my energy to kill them too.  
My stomach was flat again, though aching still, but it would be better soon.  
I pulled up my pants slowly then crawled out of the hole, avoiding all of the green liquid from earlier. My legs were completely numb and useless though, so I just collapsed onto the ground outside the hole. Shakily, I picked up my phone, looking at the time and seeing all the missed calls and messages I had.  
Raph was the last one to text me. It said, “Casey, I don’t know where you are. But i am pretty damn worried. If you aren’t back tonight we are gonna track your phone.”  
The time read 8:32pm. They would probably be here soon. It was perfect, cause I didn’t wanna walk.  
I waited there until they showed up like Raph promised. I was questioned many times, but refused to answer anything. Donnie seemed very suspicious and was investigating for a bit, but Leo demanded they get me home and that Donnie check me for any health issues. Thank god for Leo. I didn’t want blabber mouth Donnie to find anything out and tell anyone... Haha.


End file.
